


After Rain

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Domestic, F/M, FLUFF FOR YOU, and rainbows because yeah, uhhh what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: When rain and sunshine meet...





	After Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowSerenity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSerenity/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SENPAI, PLEASE ACCEPT THIS HUMBLE MESS OF A FICLET  
> HERE'S TO ANOTHER YEAR AND MANY MORE TO COME

Hope gazes out the window at the sky, split right in half - one side clear and blue, and the other dark and dumping rain onto the town. Thunder shakes his home, but he hardly pays it any mind. His eyes fixate on the margin stretching to the horizon.

Water pelting against the glass, a flash of light, another rumble.  _ Footsteps.  _ Hope looks to the corner of the room, where it connects to a hallway. Lightning emerges from the shadows, strands of hair sticking out in all directions and a tiny moogle plush in her hand. “So much for that nap…” She saunters over to the couch and plops down next to Hope.

“I can go find those noise-cancelling headphones,” Hope offers. Lightning makes a small, monotonous noise in her throat and turns her head toward Hope, catching a glimpse of the window. “No, it’s- What fresh hell?” Hope follows her gaze to the window and smiles. “Crazy, isn’t it?” Lightning hums indifferently and leans against him. “Crazy loud. So…” She yawns. “Gonna go off on a meteorology tangent?”

Hope cocks an eyebrow. “Hmm. No? Well, now that I think about it- Hey, Light?” His eyes twinkle like they always do when he gets an idea. Lightning smirks. “What’s up, Doc?” “Would-” Thunder. Hope rolls his eyes at the forces of nature. “Would you come out onto the porch with me for a minute?” “Only if you give me a massage later.” Hope scratches the back of his neck. He’d do that anyway, and Lightning knows that…

Lightning stands up without missing a beat, tugging Hope’s hand and leaving her moogle upright on the couch as she takes a step toward the front door. Hope follows her pace, and opens the door for her. “My light.” Lightning steps through the doorway, shaking her head at the pun. Hope steps onto the porch and closes the door behind him. He searches the sky with his eyes. Rain, sunshine, and where they meet...there just might be a… “There.” He points to a spot on the clear side of the sky, right next to the clouds. Lightning looks, and sighs. “You always have a way of making me see beautiful things.” Hope opens his mouth, but Lightning shuts him up: “And  _ don’t  _ say rainbows are no match for me.” Hope nods. “You’re  _ good.”  _ “Well, when you’ve known somebody for…” Lightning folds her arms, trying to do the math. “Let’s not,” Hope says. Lightning waves the calculations in her mind away with a motion of her hand. “Yeah. And Hope?” Hope gives her his full attention.

Lightning rests her hands on Hope’s shoulders, and light flashes between the clouds. “You’re a rainbow, Hope. And I actually really love rainbows.” “That was so cheesy,” Hope says with an irrepressible smile. He pulls Lightning into an embrace and kisses her forehead as she giggles, her laughter clear over any rain or thunder.


End file.
